


Kuvira X Reader - University: The Professor

by moonlightsanctuary



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Post-Avatar: The Legend of Korra, the legend of korra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29384991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightsanctuary/pseuds/moonlightsanctuary
Summary: Disappointed at you for your poor grade and class performance, Professor Kuvira pulls you into her office for a "talk".
Relationships: Kuvira (Avatar)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Kuvira X Reader - University: The Professor

You never really cared for this class but the professor teaching it always manages to keep your interest. How could she not, she was a sight for sore eyes. From the long black hair groomed neatly into a tight bun to the way, her emerald green eyes watched you at a distance, taking note of the beauty mark under her right eye. There were times you stared unintentionally longer than you wanted and could have sworn she took notice when she seemed to suppress a smile. Everything about her was perfect, but that came of no surprise as Professor Kuvira strived for perfection. From the way she held strict rubrics and standards over her coursework to the way, she chastises people for not putting in enough effort. Unfortunately, you would soon be her next target.

After class ended you gathered your things to leave but heard someone calling out your name in the distance. You turned to find Professor Kuvira standing by as students filtered past her one by one. 

“(y/n) I need to see you in my office please.” Kuvira finally said as she crossed her arms while waiting for you to finish packing.

You stood awkwardly, swallowing the tight lump in your throat while your mind filtered through any possible mistakes you may have created that put you in this situation. You couldn’t remember if you failed any recent test or turned in a really bad assignment. With your bag slung over your shoulder you start to approach Professor Kuvira. When she noticed you approaching she turned on her heel and started to walk towards her office. Once there she held open the door, waiting for you to enter. 

As you entered her office you took a moment to meet her cold gaze behind black-framed glasses hoping to be able to pick up some emotion from it but ended up shying away from her as you quickly entered and stood at her desk. You watched Kuvira close the door slowly, heard the familiar click of the lock sliding into place, and felt your pulse increase. Whatever it was you had done to be in here was not a good thing. Kuvira turned to finally address you. 

“You are probably wondering why I asked you here today,” Kuvira said carefully. She moved away from the door to a filing cabinet near her desk. She opened it, taking out a small stack of papers before closing it. She crossed the room to where you stood and slid the papers in front of you.

You stare down at the papers, taking note of the C- that was written neatly in bold red ink. You could feel the humiliation eating away at you. Of course, you would find a way to disappoint your favorite professor you thought to yourself. You look up at Kuvira and open your mouth to speak, to apologize, however, you are interrupted when her hand comes up to silence you mid-sentence.

“I do not want to hear any excuses you may have. As one of my top students, I expected better from you… I have noticed some unusual changes in your behavior. Is there something going on that I am not aware of?” Kuvira asked, waiting for you to respond. 

“No… nothing at all, at least not that I’m aware of…” you finally answered after a few awkward moments had passed. However as honest as your response was, it did nothing to alleviate your anxiety when her gaze hardened at your response. 

“Really…? I see…” Kuvira removed her glasses, placing them gently on her desk before turning her attention back to you as she took a step towards you. 

“I do hope you are taking your education seriously, there are other things to life that are much more fulfilling than engaging in frivolous parties or dating boys.” 

You cautiously take a step back, subconsciously embarrassed by your lack of social life. “No, not at all I don’t really have many friends nor am I dating anyone for that matter…” 

Your answer causes Kuvira to take another step towards you. This time there seemed to be no indication of stopping. You allow your bag to drop into the floor.

“So, if there’s nothing going on and you’re not being distracted by outside influences, then what is causing your grades to slip in my class?” Kuvira demanded taking another step towards you as you took another step back.

“Hopefully you’re not being distracted while in class. That would be counterproductive…” Kuvira said an undertone of amusement was evident in her voice as she took another step towards you. Taking a mental note of your weary expression.

You took another step back, pondering her words. There’s no way she could know, could she… You asked yourself. Was there any way for her to take notice of the many times you watched her tentatively as she went about her lectures. The way you gazed into her eyes as she spoke passionately that you lost yourself in daydreams with the two of you getting hot and heavy until the loud sound of someone clearing their throat echoed through the classroom causing you to snap out of your trance and drag you back to reality. There was no way She could know about the mad crush you had on her…Was there?

“Are there any distractions in class that I need to be made aware of?” Kuvira asked, taking a final step forward. 

You take another step back but are halted as your back collides with something hard. Your fingertips glide across it until you realize you were backed up against the wall. Your breathing accelerates when you realize what was happening. You feel your pulse increase rapidly as Kuvira towers over you.

“No, nothing…” you finally manage to squeak out hating how unconvincing you sounded. That only seemed to make the situation worse as you watched Kuvira’s expression become more annoyed at your dishonesty. You looked away trying hard to avoid her harsh watchful gaze. Your effort was proven futile when a hand came up to your chin, gripping you and turning your head forcefully to meet her piercing gaze .

“You are lying to me...” Kuvira said with such force that you feel yourself trembling at her response. You could feel the panic and embarrassment wash over you. Trying your hardest to avoid her gaze but failed miserably when those green eyes bore through your soul. They seemed to read through your facade and brought out a truth you didn’t want to acknowledge in fear of rejection. 

“Do you really think I haven’t noticed?” Kuvira asked while watching your expression turn to shock as you finally realized what she was insinuating. She knew. You hated yourself for not hiding your emotions better. The reality of the situation caused emotions to surface, distracting you enough until the sound of Kuvira’s voice interrupted your thoughts. She called out your name to get you to answer the question. 

Before you had the opportunity to answer you were silenced as her lips crashed onto yours. You were stunned into silence, eye wide as you relished in the feel of her lips on yours. You let yourself enjoy the moment, allowing your eyes to close when Kuvira kissed you again. Her tongue traced the outline of your lips begging for entrance. You gasped at the sensation, allowing her entrance. Her tongue teased yours as her teeth nipped at your lower lip causing a moan to catch in your throat. 

Kuvira pulled away, staring at you as she took in your expression. She chuckled at your disheveled features. Her hand that held your chin reached out to touch your cheek, fingers tracing down the line of your jaw. Kuvira relished in making you heated at her touch, but it didn’t stop there. She craved more, you could tell by the way her lust-filled eyes watched you carefully. Her other hand came to rest at your waist. 

“I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I’m not watching,” Kuvira said while tugging at the button to your pants. 

“ I’ve seen the way you stare off into space, daydreaming. I know what you are thinking...” Kuvira leaned in, nipping at her earlobe gently. “I know you’re thinking about me…about all the things you want me to do to you ” Kuvira breathed into your ear, causing you to tremble with desire. 

You felt her hand slip into the waistband of your pants, traveling lower to the pulsating heat between your legs. A strangled groan caught in your throat as your body stiffened when you felt her cup you in her hand, her fingers tracing up your slit. 

Kuvira pressed a kiss to the junction of your throat. She could feel your rapid pulse beat where her lips sucked at your skin before sinking her teeth into the tender flesh causing you to cry out. Your head hit the wall in response. 

Kuvira pulled back enough to watch you tremble under her touch. “Oh, how I’ve longed to hear you make that sound…” Kuvira admitted to you before you felt her fingers plunge into you as you released another cry at the unexpected reaction. 

It was too much, this was too much... The feeling of her fingers stroking the walls of your core as her thumb swirled around the tight bundle of nerves of your clit was causing you to lose your composure. You couldn’t help the sounds that escaped your lips feeling your body tense, your core tightening around her clever fingers when you felt your body close to the edge. Kuvira seemed to sense you were close to release so she penetrated deeper, her movements quickening as her fingers curled inside you. Her movements became more and more vigorous. Kuvira nipped at your throat again before you felt her hot breath in your ear again. “I want to see you come ….. come for me,” Kuvira whispered into your ear, pulling back to watch you again, it was enough to send you spiraling over the edge. A loud moan tore from your throat signaling your release. You felt your orgasm rack through you as your body arched into her hand. Kuvira's movements slowed, easing you through your orgasm until she felt you go lax against her body. She pulled her fingers out of you, bringing them to her lips.

You finally opened your eyes to the sight of Kuvira sucking and licking away at your fluids, drawing a finger deep into her mouth that trailed down the length of her finger and back up, releasing it with a loud smack of her lips. Kuvira hummed in appreciation. You could feel your cheeks redden, despite your attempt to stonewall your emotions.

“You taste good…” Kuvira said, watching you with much intensity as your chest heaved from the intensity of your orgasm. Her hands went to your waist. 

“I want to have more of you…” Kuvira said, her eyes glossed over with lust and a more sinister smile graced her lips as she went down on her knees, dragging your pants down in one swoop, panties and all. 

You feel your body heat back up again in anticipation of her actions. You feel your body being pressed back up against the wall, one of your legs being lifted to rest over Kuvira’s shoulder, her breath hot against your core. Curiously getting The better of you you take a moment to look down at the woman below you. Your breath catches in your throat when you see bright green eyes staring back at you. She kisses the top of your womanhood, her fingers tracing along the slit of your core before she uses her thumbs to open you up to her. 

“Beg…” Kuvira said, that sinister smile growing bolder as she waited for your reply. 

“W-what…” you answered, not quite able to convey your confusion to her response. 

You felt Kuvira’s thumb on your clit, circling gently before pressing down which causes you to moan loudly. 

“Beg..” Kuvira says again. This time her smile is gone as her mouth hovers dangerously close to your core again causing you to shutter. “I want to hear you beg… I want to hear you come again…”

Giving up finally you decide to comply, “please…”

“Please what…?” Kuvira asked again, suppressing a smile. Her thumb tapped your clit gently as your resolve finally breaks.

“Please… take me, professor Kuvira!”

At your request, she closed the distance. Her tongue found you expertly enough. The back of your head thumped against the wall, the dull pain superseded by the waves of pleasure resonating within your core. More moans filled the air. You were soaking wet by now. She was pleased by your moans, rewarding you with increasing speed and two fingers entering you to stroke your insides, playing you out like a musical instrument, and oh, how she loved coaxing out all sorts of noises from you. As the pace quickens your hands brace the walls, nails clawing at it in a feeble attempt to help anchor you in place. You can feel your body building back up towards another orgasm. Kuvira must have sensed this as she stopped licking your clit. Her tongue was replaced by her lips, kissing your clit gently before drawing it in to suck at it with her lips as her Tongue dragged roughly across it. It was enough to send you over the edge again as a ragged sob escaped your lips before you cried out her name signaling your release. You came hard into Kuvira’s mouth. You try to move away from her but her hands came up to your waist, pressing you against the wall and holding you in place. When your legs began to shake from the force of the orgasm you were grateful for the support. 

Once you relaxed, you open your eyes to the sight of Kuvira standing back over you with a satisfied expression. You breathed a sigh of relief. Kuvira leaned over and kissed you tenderly before drawing back to smile down at you. 

“ I expect there will be no further distractions in my class?“ Kuvira asked.

“N-no ma’am, none.” You answered hesitantly.

“Good, I expect a redo of your assignment on my desk first thing tomorrow morning,” Kuvira said curtly before turning on her heel and walking away. She unlocked the door to her office and left, giving you time to recollect yourself. You wondered if this was something that was normal. Pushing that thought aside you collected yourself. 

“Holy shit,” you said to yourself. Wondering if this was going to be a normal routine for you. You secretly hoped it would be...


End file.
